Switched 2 The Mate Potion
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu decides he wants Kag as his mate, he go's to a witch for a mate switching potion to make Kouga, & Ayame mates, freeing Kag to be his. It  becomes his worst nightmare when he's caught & something unexpected happens, comedy romance LEMONS, Kouga/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons **

Inuyasha has finally decided he wants Kagome as his mate so he goes to a witch for a switching potion so Kouga will take Ayame as his mate, leaving him to have Kagome and get rid of the amorous wolf. Lol thank you everybody, updated extended, Jan 26 2012 Kouga/Kag

**Switched 2 The Mate Potion **

**By Raven 2010 Aug 27 2010**

**Inuyasha's plot, Shazume the witch, Inuyasha's love potion scheme**

Inuyasha finally decided that he wanted Kagome and he had a plan for Ayame as well. He'd go to the witch Shazume and get one of her famous switching potions, then he'd give it to his intended victims in tea. Inuyasha had it all planned

"I'll use the potion on Ayame, and Kouga they'll become mates, then on me and Kagome and she'll be my mate" he thought with a smug smile "Ayame's the last one Kouga wants for a mate, my revenge and his punishment, she'll make his life hell, hehehe"

Inuyasha traveled deep into the forest towards Shazume's hut confident that everything would go exactly as planned. Shazume was not only a witch she could read the hearts of others and know their true intentions see the future and shape shift. She was also a wiseass prankster and unknown to the smart ass hanyou very well acquainted with the Taisho family for centuries now

"I could use a little fun and entertainment, and I'm just in the mood for it what the hell it's been so damn long since I had a good thrill," Shazume thought

She knew the handsome young Hanyou was on his way she awaited his arrival and did not have long to wait for he was fast approaching. He was now in sight Shazume stepped back and sat down in her chair feigning ignorance, in her mind she was laughing his ass off, Inuyasha knocked on the outside of the hut

"Come in" Shazume said, "Don't be shy sexy"

"Gulp, are you Shazume?" Inuyasha asked

"No I am a ghost boo," She teased, "Want to see my license, naughty dog?"

"Come on hag I isn't got all day" Inuyasha wisecracked "And you ain't getting any younger" he smart mouthed "So lets get to it before ya drop dead from old age"

"Careful naughty puppy" did the bad doggy lose his bone? Shazume taunted, "Does he want to lose his cute little ears as well?

"Okay ya old bat are you Shazume or not? I don't have time for games"

"Okay joy killer I am Shazume" and what is it that you want? Little woof, woof"

"Ooo damn you don't call me that wench" why are wenches so cruel? Inuyasha whined, "I need a switching potion," Inuyasha answered

"For what purpose? I need to know exactly what for"

"I want to take a mate her name is Kagome, my problem there is also Ayame she likes me.. I would need the potion to bring Kouga, and Ayame together as mates, and free me for Kagome so we can be mates

"I see" Kouga the wolf prince? Shazume asked, "He is a handsome one"

"Yes" he replied "And that mangy wolf is not handsome"

"You'll need to get me something from each of them it has to be something personal hair a of piece clothing or blood you get from them. Bring what you get from Kouga, and Ayame I will put into their potion to bind them, if you have something of this Kagome leave it and a piece of your hair with me, so I can do the same for you and your Kagome" Shazume instructed

"Ok it shouldn't take long" he replied

Inuyasha gave Shazume some of his hair, Shazume found a long black hair on Inuyasha's fire rat robe reached over and took it "Hmm you have one less mission I now have a piece of your miko's hair"

"Good only two left to go" Inuyasha said "Ya mangy wolf now you can't interfere" he thought

"Do not think to much your brain will catch on fire" she ragged "As soon as you bring me something from the other two I can make the potions and cast the spell" Shazume told him

"Alright I'll be back as soon as I get them" Inuyasha promised "And don't get in any trouble while I'm gone you old people do need looking after" he teased

Shazume could not resist getting a rise out of him one last time "Good doggy, be nice and maybe I will jump your bones ride you and show you how old I am not"

"Miserable crone" he retorted "Why are wenches all nuts? He muttered, then it dawned on him "Hey none of that shit I am saving myself for the wedding night"

"No wonder a virgin" she quipped

"Why did the kamis have to make female so damned confusing? He said

"To keep you aggravating males in your place"

Inuyasha left Shazume's and headed back to the village. he saw Ayame's aura and went to meet with her. He got a piece of her hair and put it in his haori then returned to the village, Kouga came by and as usual Inuyasha went into his jealous tantrum only this time with a purpose he got hold of Kouga and pulled his hair getting him a nice piece of it

"Mutt face I'm gonna kill you" Kouga threatened, "At least fight like a man, ya fight like a girl. You're a disgrace the canines"

"Kiss my ass ya mangy wolf" Inuyasha replied "First you've got to catch me worm lips"

"Aw brotherly love, their at it again" Kagome said with a grin

"You know Kag I really do love it when Kouga gets under Inuyasha's skin," Sango said

"Me to" Kagome, and Miroku said in unison

Inuyasha would never admit it but he loved getting a chase, he then took off at warp speed headed straight to Ssazume's hut with his prize. He got to Shazume's hut "Okay Shazume I've got what you wanted" Inuyasha said then handed it to her

"Give me till tomorrow it will be ready then" Sazume told him, then to get one last rise out of him "Want to play house?

"Eek, I, um I, I've got to go" he stammered and ran

"Ah works every time"

Shazume went to work on making the potions she used many different herbs oils and magic's to make it. When the potions were ready she put Kouga, and Kagome's hair in one bottle, then Inuyasha, and Ayame's hair in another. If only Inuyasha knew that Shazume did something extra, and the poor hanyou was going to get the heart stopping shock of his life. Oh yes Shazume had her own agenda and it was a very busy one, she set the potions to sit over night and early the next morning Inuyasha came for the potions

"Inuyasha you may use this potion in food or drink, the first one you and Ayame must drink it that will free you from each other. The second one Kouga, and Kagome must share it to separate them, then Kagome will reject all others come to and mate with you"

"Sweet" he cockily said "Shazume I think I love you"

"Care to show me?

"Aw come on, will you stop with that?" he said

"Ayame will go to Kouga and they'll mate, know this Inuyasha he wants Kagome until Kouga, and Ayame's mating is complete he will see scent and hear her as Kagome, when he calls her Kagome Ayame will hear her own name, and when Ayame calls your name Kouga will hear his own. Ayame will see and hear him as you," Shazume said

"Oh goody I'll have Kagome, and the stupid wolf will have Ayame" Inuyasha gloated, "You are a genius," he praised

Shazume informed Inuyasha "You will need to leave Kagome alone be patient and wait for her to come to you do nothing till then" Shazume instructed

"Thank you Shazume" Inuyasha said then gave her money

"So you would trick another to take your Ayame to free yourself, not caring if the two will be miserable or not. To have the one you want as a mate and be happy dishonorable indeed" Shazume thought

Inuyasha bolted back to the village Kouga came by to visit Kagome and the others. Inuyasha made tea and gave everybody some, lastly he slipped the potion into Kouga, and Kagome's tea and served it to them

"Here mangy wolf" Inuyasha teased

"Thanks dog breath" Kouga said "You didn't poison it did you? He wisecracked

"Don't be stupid, besides if I did I would make sure Kagome wasn't drinking the same tea, duh" Inuyasha answered "But I did pee in it"

""I can't be stupid that's your job. And quit lying I'd smell it if you peed in it" Kouga replied

"Ok boys that's enough character assassination for one day" Kagome said

"He started it" both Kouga and Inuyasha said and pointed at one another

Inuyasha watched while they drank it "Ha ha, ha soon very soon it will hit them" Inuyasha thought. He waited for awhile then took some tea with him and shared it with Ayame "I'll be free from Ayame and have Kagome the minute she comes to me I'll mate her and she'll be mine" he thought

**After the potion, the new miko, a new kind of ramen, Inuyasha's nightmare**

After a few hours the potion started to work the four became feverish, felt a bit drunk and euphoric. The others noticed Kagome was suddenly mellow relaxed and joked around a lot, but there was one big difference the females went into heat. Inuyasha scented Kagome's current state and grinned smugly

"Very soon Kagome very soon, this is great she'll come to me twice as fast now," he thought. Then Inuyasha made a stupid mistake of trying to boss a horny as hell feverish female "Oi wench, how about some ramen? I'm starving over here"

"Inuyasha your starving well let me get you something, we cannot have our little doggy starving" now can we?

"Inuyasha your brainlessness amazes me, you just keep getting dumber by the minute" Sango Insulted

"Ye foolish boy" Keade mumbled "When will ye ever learn"

A pissed off wanting revenge Kagome thought "Who the hell does he think he is? I'm hot with this fucking fever dying of horniness. And I feel like I'm going to explode, lazy overbearing ass, your hungry hah, I've got something for you" she thought, then an evil grin formed on her lips

"Inuyasha it was nice knowing you" Miroku said "I will pray for you my friend"

"Inuyasha I will be right back I have got to go get some water it shouldn't take but a minute, then I'll start the ramen okay"

"Okay wench but don't take to long"

"Don't take to long he says hmmm, well we will see about that, I have something special for you mister arrogant pain in the ass" Kagome thought

"After you die see you on the other side dumb ass" Sango said "You should open a school for morons you can be the teacher to"

"Sango he'd even aggravate the spirits there as well" Miroku joked "And the students would rebel and kill him"

"Hey I'm right here you know, and you talk about me like I ain't even here," Inuyasha complained

"Pooooor baby" Sango, and Miroku simultaneously replied

Kagome took her water bottle with her to make it look good, when she got to the river bank and filled her bottle. She also had a medium sized pouch with her, took a flat rock she had found dug up some dirt in a hurry and quickly filled the bag with it, she also dug up something very special for Inuyasha that would make his dinner extra, good

"He will never forget this hehehe," she thought and laughed evilly "Miserable slave driver"

Kagome found a bush with its leaves all dried up and remembered Keade told her that those particular leaves caused itching, she ground them to powder and added it to her pouch of dirt. Kagome returned to the village with all her little presents for Inuyasha, she put the water bottle down and looked all innocent although she was still partly fuming mad

"Inuyasha would you please be a dear and get some more wood for the fire? I'd do it but I have to cook," she said sweetly

"Sure wench be back in a few"

Sango, and Miroku sat silently observing the exchange between the two and both had the same thought she is about to do something rotten to our hanyou friend "Kagome I know not what you are about to do but I must say that I am looking forward to it" Miroku stated

"Okay Kag's we know that your up to something so tell us you know we won't tell or spoil it for you" Sango said "Pretty please?

"Yes, please, the suspense is killing me?" Miroku said

Kagome told them then showed them what she was about to do to Inuyasha, they agreed when she told them that it would be a dinner he would never forget. What Kagome didn't know is that a pair of golden eyes were watching and their owner listening to everything, and had been since she was at the river bank, yes, Sesshoumaru eagerly awaited the hilarious events about to take place about to start with great anticipation

Sango served the food and they sat innocently enjoying their meal, Kagome had Inuyasha's bowl waiting for him. Inuyasha returned placed the wood in the fire then sat down "Inuyasha here's your ramen" Kagome said and handed him his bowl

"Oh crap I can hardly wait" Miroku thought

Inuyasha with his chopsticks in hand licked his lips all ready for ramen held the bowl up looked his mouth gaped eyes widened "Damn to bad we didn't have music to go with this" Sango thought

And all at the same time _**"Ahhhhh" Kagome what the fuck? **_Inuyasha screamed when he saw the bowl filled with worms on top of a few green leaves and dropped the bowl

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you I added a few green vegetables to your ramen, it's healthier with veggies added"

"Wench are you outta your fucking mind? What the hell? Are you trying to poison me?

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha it was only a joke. Here let me get you a real bowl of ramen okay?" Kagome said

"Now wench that's more like it"

Kagome as nice as could be served Inuyasha a nice bowl of ramen with tea. He began to wolf it down. Kagome waited letting him enjoy it. Inuyasha suddenly felt his haori being pulled away from his body, and before he could react he felt dirt being poured down his back which soon traveled into every nook and cranny even the forbidden ones carrying with it two very nasty little surprises

"Bon apatite fella's_**" **_Kagome said

"_**Yeeeow" **_Kagome what the hell did ya do that for?

But before he had time to wait for her to respond he felt, something start to bite and itch him all over, then jumped up. Inuyasha started squirming and scratching "What's wrong Yasha does somebody need a bath, hmmm? Kagome ragged

"Ahhh shit" what the hell did you do to me?

"Inuyasha it's a lovely combo of demon fleas and home made itching powder, you should really thank me" Kagome replied

"Thank you wench" are you insane. Thank you I outta spank you" why the hell did you do it? I did not do anything"

"Ohhh you did not do anything hah, Inuyasha think back to how you treated me about the ramen earlier," Kagome said

"Yeah we saw it you were a real ass," Sango said

"When he does something he gets amnesia" Miroku needled

"Assholes" Inuyasha bit

"Dance for us" Miroku needled

"_**The fleas crawl in the fleas crawl out around your balls across your ass and all about **_

_**They'll bring their friends and their friends to, and without thanks bite the hell out of you **_

_**Oh you'll scratch to the left you'll scratch to the right but it'll do you no good because your gonna itch all night**_

_**I only do it because I care to not show you thanks now that would really be unfair," **_Kagome sang

While Inuyasha was preoccupied with scratching, Kagome reached over and unsheathed tetsuseiga, then held it out and said "Uh oh" Sango thought

"Yum this ramen is really good but it could use a little something extra that would just put it over the top. Some pork man I haven't had any pork in a long time," she said, then to screw with his head aimed tetsuseiga near his treasure

"Holy shit wench now you want pork then want to cut my pork off, and use it in the ramen fuck that," Inuyasha said

"Come on Inuyasha just stand still I'll do it so fast you wont even feel it, it'll grow back, you know like a tree branch" Kagome teased

"Yikes, grow back my ass" he yelled "You, you stay the hell away from me. Maybe I should become a monk it'd be a lot safer besides a life without wenches can't be all that bad" he exclaimed then ran like hell

"Works every time threaten a guys jewels and he'll run like hell" Kagome said smiling evilly, then took off in hot pursuit of Inuyasha

A body hit the ground Miroku, and Sango went to investigate and heard "Oh Kami's I'm going die, I'm going to die this to good" there was Sesshoumaru laying face down on the ground hitting the ground with his fists in fits of laughter

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Sango, and Miroku said in the same breath

"Y, y, yes" he got out between laughs

"You were here the whole time? Sango asked

"Yes dear slayer and I was also watching Kagome while she was at the river. When I saw the things she was gathering I knew what she was about to do, so I followed hid waited and watched"

"Yes watching Inuyasha screw up then suffer the fallout of his actions is hilarious," Miroku said

"Little brother, he will never learn and that is what makes it so much more fun and entertaining. But you know what demon fleas are 100 times worse then regular fleas" Sesshoumaru said then laughed more "And little brother is a walking banquet, they look at him and say hmmm dinner, hehehe"

"You know what he's lucky Myouga isn't here. Myouga would be leading the pack," Sango added

"So true" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly "Hm I almost wish he was"

"I hope the poor fleas don't get indigestion," Miroku wisecracked

three minutes later Kagome returned with tetsuseiga in hand smiling from ear to ear "Lord Sesshoumaru you're here? Laughing Kagome said

"Yes miko and thank you this is the best day I have ever had thanks to you" Sesshoumaru answered

"Why thank you lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome said and bowed "I aim to please"

I wish father were alive to see this miko he'd love you and would be there to help you with your pranks. Few people knew it but he was quite the practical joker would he have a ball with Inuyasha"

"Well you guys now that Bakayasha is gone and occupied elsewhere. I can go do what I was going to do in the first place before I was so rudely interrupted by him and take a cool dip in the river" Kagome said then left, if he interrupts that on me I may just kill him

"How long has she been like this? Sesshoumaru asked

"What do you mean lord Sesshoumaru? Miroku inquired

"The miko is in heat, and I am surprised that my idiot brother who is always so jealous when the wolf prince comes around isn't trying to take her as a mate. And I know damn well he has scented her arousal just as fast and easily as I did" Sesshoumaru explained

"Lord Sesshoumaru your right he's got to be up to something" Sango said "And I have a sneaky feeling it's big"

"Yes indeed he is, little brother thinks he's clever. Say nothing I will watch him and find out" Sesshoumaru requested

"Agreed" Sango, and Miroku said "But if it is something really rotten" can I pound him ha, ha, ha, pretty please? Sango teased, but meant the pounding part

"Sure I'm not greedy, we can share the whelp" Sesshoumaru answered with a smile "We can always divide him into thirds" he joked

"Oh goody, goody, goody" Sango teased

Kagome sat enjoying the cool water as it lovingly caressed her heated body her, arousal was starting to bug her. With her back against the river bank she relaxed and drifted off to sleep "Ah this is heaven"

**Kagome's hot sexy dream**

Kagome began to dream of a man with her in the dark he had her against a tree kissed her, opened her kimono and trailed hot kisses down her body she moaned in lust. He got on his knees spread her legs and folds then lavished her with his tongue, she had never felt anything so good in all her life she was insane with lust

She held fist full's of his hair in her hands she felt her core heat then tighten and before she knew it, she was screaming in ecstasy while riding out a massive orgasm. Kagome awoke her body jerking she was still finishing the end of her orgasm, after it ended she fell back against the river bank limp and panting

"Holy crap that was to real why do I get the feeling that it is more then a dream and points to something to come" she thought

Kouga went for a walk in the woods, in search of the coldest water he could find, he to was burning up with fever. And in was also very much in heat, and his beast decided to speak and bug him

Beast

"_**Mate we must find take and mark mate, need mate" **_Kouga's beast nagged

Kouga

"_**Ahh shut the hell up" what do you want? Can't you see I've got enough problems? I'm trying to forget being horny then you've got come and remind me ya pest" **_

Beast

"_**I suffer to, we need to search for our mate," **_his beast reminded

Kouga

"_**Yeah well the one I want and love wants the mutt, she is the only one I want, so quit bugging me before I drown ya"**_

Beast

"_**Yes the miko we like her, miko will be a perfect mate for us, mate is pretty. And we love her, her scent is intoxicating, she'll make a good mother for our pups" **_

Kouga

"_**Man do you ever fucking sleep, or take a little wolfy vacation? Oh I hate wolves," **_he said, then Kouga's heart grew heavy and sadness gripped him, thinking of the one he'd never have

Beast

"_**A self hating wolf" **_it ragged

Kouga

"_**Crap I forgot, that's right I'm a wolf to"**_

Beast

"_**Do not despair master mate will come soon?" **_his beast said

Kouga

"_**Yeah okay if you say so, that day will come when we can glide across ice in hell" **_Kouga responded _**"And don't call me master, were just stuck with each other" **_he half heartedly joked

Kagome got out of the water dried off, dressed and made her way back to the village. Inuyasha hadn't come back yet. She wishing with all her heart that it was and could be more then just a dream

**Kouga's hot dream**

Kouga's fever and lust were driving him nuts so he went to the river stripped and got into the cool comforting water, and relaxed while he sat back against the river bank. Kouga drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep, he started to dream he was in the forest then had a woman in his arms but could not see her face, he felt his lips touch hers in a chaste kiss that soon turned lustful

Then he was pushed down onto his back she straddled him, he reached up and fondled her breasts. Then she suddenly impaled herself on his manhood taking him in up to the hilt, she immediately came drenching his shaft, then rode him hard and fast they both came hard and long. Kouga awoke with his heart pounding out of his chest panting just as his orgasm was ending. Exhausted and a bit weak from his dreamland experience he simply leaned back and waited to regain his strength

"Dreams like that are going kill me," he thought

**Ayame's wish **

Somewhere far away while soaking in cool river water the same happened to Ayame she dreamed of having sex with a man whose face she could not see as well. All she could think about was Inuyasha "I cannot go on like this much longer, I am going to go insane," she thought

Inuyasha came back to the village damp and scowling looking for tetsuseiga and Kagome. Sango gave him back his sword he thanked her "Kagome? Oi Kagome, hey wench where the hell are you?

"What's up pup? She wise cracked "Did da wittle puppy break something precious, hmm? She ragged to rile him even more "Will he have to pee, pee sitting down?

"Time for that spanking I promised you" Inuyasha taunted with a revenge filled evil grin

"There's no getting out of it," he said cockily

"Oh yeah you never learn, do you, sit boy?" she said "Bad doggy, like that spanking naughty dog?" she needled

Thump he hit the ground and became reacquainted with his old friend and lover dirt. Kagome waited just when the spell wore off and he was about to get up, she smiled then nailed him again "What the fuck was that for? He griped

"Inuyasha **sit" **who the fuck do you think you are? First, you are an asshole with me over freaking ramen. **Sit**second why don't you go look for Kikyho and get laid? get a good piece then you wouldn't be such a cunt all the time with **P. B .S **pre bitch syndrome, and she can cook for you for a change"

"What the? He started but was cut off

"**Sit** third want me to neuter you? Or better yet turn you into a girl, then you can go out have some guy call wench grab your ass feel your boobs, and then give the fur coat between your legs a good massage. And throw a good fuck into you, gotta warn you though hurts when you lose your cherry"

The tea in Miroku's mouth went flying across the ground "Shit", he said

"Kagome" Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Oh and you'll love that time of the month" Kagome said

"K, Ka, Kagome what's gotten into you? What's wrong with you? You never used to talk or act like this before" Inuyasha said with his ears pinned against his head

"You Inuyasha your what 's gotten into me, and not in the way you should have either" she said grinning evilly "You mentioned about spanking me earlier, lets see about that" shall we?

With that said Kagome snapped a branch off of the tree, Inuyasha's terror filled eyes widened, then his face drained of all color, leaving only a stark white mask behind. He backed away from her slowly, Kagome continued stalking forward and closing in on him "Aw don't be like that Kagome is only going to give you love taps" Miroku joked

"No Kagome you can't do this, I was only kidding, I wouldn't spank you for real" Inuyasha said but she wasn't buying it

"Sure you wouldn't, your only saying that now because the situation is reversed" she replied "Now be a good boy mommy will be gentle, honest, you can trust me"

"Gulp, no way" he said turned and started to run "Ouuuuuch" he screeched when the switch connected with his backside "Oh come on have mercy. What about forgive and forget?"

"I am forgiving you right now, can't you tell?" Kagome teased

"Smack that ass, smack that ass" Sango ragged

"Ooo rough trade" Miroku added

"Happy hunting Kag's" Sango yelled to her retreating form

**Moonlight meeting, the wolf and the miko, mating**

Three days had passed, late one moonlit night Kagome was exceptionally hot, she slept but kept being woke up by her what had now become an excessive fever, she got up and left the village. She headed to the lake and thought about how when she got into cold water, and how when the cooling water caressed her fevered body it would feel like heaven Inuyasha woke up and smelled the scent of Kagome's high level of arousal and decided to look for her, even though he did not know why he could not scent exactly in what direction she went he was going to try

"Tonight is the night wench, hope your ready for the ride of your life" he thought smugly

Kouga's heat was getting the better of him so he left his den and went into the wilderness intent on getting into the cool water, he already had most of his clothes off before he got to the river. Kouga saw Kagome he gasped his eyes grew wide as saucers there she stood her kimono wide open with nothing on underneath. Kouga's heart almost stopped, his heart clinched a bit thinking how he loved and would never have her

"K, Ka, Kagome is that you?

"Kouga?

"Yes my Kagome it's me" then his eyes grew sad "I'll leave so you can bathe in private" he said sadly and turned to leave

"Kouga wait"

Before he knew what was happening he was pinned against a tree with Kagome's lips devouring his and her tongue savagely attacking his, then the remainder of his clothes down around his ankles. And as their hot fevered bodies pressed together the long held back fires ignited and burned deep within

**Lemon starts**

Without another word, he turned her pinning her against the tree, Kouga still holding the kiss allowed her to feel his huge hard long length against her she gasped, he slipped his hardened shaft between her folds and moved back and forth. He broke the kiss and gently nipped her bottom lip, then kissed her from her lips down to her thighs, he licked then spread her thighs and teasingly ran his tongue up and down them then nipped along the way

"Kouga"

"So far you taste good, but I want and need more, way more" He told her

He got down on his knees and looked up at her chocolate brown eyes with his blue ones, their eyes locked onto each other, he parted her folds and dove in his hot tongue made her feel things she never knew existed before. Her scent and arousal drove him harder at his task her taste made him even more ravenous, he plunged his tongue deep inside then she lost all control and ability to think. Kagome held on one hand in his hair and the other gripping the tree as though for dear life she felt her walls closing in and the spring in her belly tighten then it popped

"Ohhh yes God's ahhh" she said with a passion filled voice "_**Ko, Kougaaaaa" **_she called as released hard and he did not stop until she finished then fell limp against the tree

"Before this night is through you'll be my woman for real" he promised

"Kouga I never felt anything that good or intense in all my life"

'There's lots more where that came from, if we were mates I'd take you every night. We ookamis are sex fiends" he told her, then flashed a fanged grin

Kagome reached down and pulled him up onto his feet, she was about to thank him, but before she got the chance he took her lips in a searing kiss pulled back looked into her eyes "Kami Kagome how I love you my woman, I want you to be my mate"

She tried to reply but he took her lips with a kiss, tongues once again battling, and ragged breathing. Without breaking the kiss he pulled her away from the tree slid her kimono off then gently lowered her to the ground on top of a large thick bed of moss, Kouga was on his knees but Kagome was faster then he thought grabbed and took his manhood into her mouth after a few seconds he was growling and his beast was drunk with happiness

Beast

"_**Mate tonight we will take her mark mate, then mate is ours for eternity**_"

Kouga

"_**No shit, now will you shut up so we can concentrate on and enjoy this"**_

Beast

_**Fine but if you don't take mate I will hunt you down and kill you" **_it laughed, then gulped when the next sensation hit, it whined in total submission

"_**K, Kagome" **_Kouga cried out with his release "Kami's woman"

Kouga gently pushed her down onto her back, and laid open mouthed kisses on her stomach up to her breasts he kissed and caressed them at the same time swirled his tongue around the nipples, then gently suckled like a new born pup they were both now drunk with lust

He looked deep into her eyes never looking away, already between her legs he positioned himself, took her lips with his. And entered her with one long gentle push and she was a virgin no more, she did not wince or move in pain but moaned instead and became more aroused, Kouga moved in and out bringing her to numerous orgasms he felt her nearing her end and it was going to be massive he was near his own end as well

"Kagome I love you" will you be my mate?

"Yes Kouga, do it mark me"

"Thank you my Kagome"

"Ohhh" she moaned "_**Kougaaaaa" **_she called her climax and dug her fingers into his back without breaking the skin

Their releases simultaneously began, Kouga's fangs grew long and he sunk them iinto the left side of her neck on the pulse point, Kagome turned into an ookami fast and bit his neck. They pulled their fangs out both threw their heads back and howled signaling that there were now mated

Kagome looked up at "Kouga I love you Kouga"

Kouga's heart jumped and sped up "Thank you my mate that's all I ever wanted"

Kouga was hard again, "I am not done with you yet sexy" Kagome informed Kouga

"Yes ma'am" he teased "Horny wolfette"

"Yeah my big bad wolfy and it's all your fault. You made me this way"

In no time Kagome had him on his back sheathed his manhood inside her, and rode him slowly at first. It was exactly like but way hotter then his dream. Kouga reached up and gently felt her breasts, then when he grabbed her ass she became hotter and started riding him hard and fast he arched his back their releases came hard and fast

"By all the Kami's woman you feel to damn good, shit d, don't stop" he gasped out

"Ugh damn" she exclaimed when he thrust his hips up mad with wanton lust "Kouga yesss"

"Harder, Gome harder" she obliged "Oh yeah like that, damn you know just what to do to me" he arched his back and thrust into her at the same time

"Yes give it to me harder" he did _**"My dear sweet kamis Kougaaa"**_

"Hell yeah" he said _**"Kagomeee" **_

They cried out each other's names again the two of them enjoyed their many shared releases, he took her over and over again in every position. The two kept mating for the remainder of the night until neither could move, then drifted off into a deep relaxing sleep in each others arms smiling

**Lemon ends**

_**Inuyasha takes a mate, the shocked hanyou**_

Inuyasha having heard the howl smugly laughed to himself "Stupid wolf has Ayame and thinks he has Kagome, hehehe, I'm going to have the real Kagome" he thought

**Lemon starts**

Inuyasha found Ayame who he saw as Kagome sitting in the cool river water, he quickly stripped off all his clothes "Oi wench no need of that there'll be no more soaking in the water to cool down for you"

"Inuyasha I was looking for you" she said "Please I need it bad?

"And have it you shall my pet" not wanting to wait and miss his chance, Inuyasha pounced on her kissing her savagely before Kagome knew it he was inside her. Pounding away "Ha, ha I have the real Kagome now, you stupid wolf" he thought

"Inuyasha I love you so much" she said then wrapped her legs around his waist "I've wanted this for so long"

"Let it out baby, let it out for me. Let me feel you enjoy it" he coaxed

"Inuyasha it feels so good harder faster" she moaned "_**Yesss, Inuyashaaaaa" **_she came hard

"Good girl" he praised "Come on more I know you got in in ya"

"_**Inu, Inuyasha, oh yesss" **_she called with her release, and more followed

"Damn so hot tight and good" he said "Be my mate? He asked

"Yes I will" she replied "Please don't stop more?"

"Shit Kagome this is way better then I imagined. I didn't think you'd make me this hot"

"Oh Inuyasha harder"

She thrust her hips up into him "Damn woman that feels good" she nipped one of his ears and that did it

They were near their releases he bit her and they continued mating, it hit them _**"Ughhhhhhh" **_both cried out, while exploding

He bit the crook of her neck on the left side, then she his, next he was on his back being ridden hard and fast, after a long time and plenty of releases. He placed her on her hands and knees, mounted then reentered form behind, he licked her mating mark sending them both into another frenzy of lust, they continued for hours

**Lemons end**

**At Kouga's den**

After hearing Kouga, and Kagome's howls they all stopped what they were doing stilled and fell silent

"Ginta did you hear that? Hakkaku asked

"Sure did that was Kouga he took a mate" Hakkaku answered

"I hope it's our sis Kagome" Ginta replied

Something tells me it is, and it's about time" Hakkaku replied, they let out a few victory howls, Kouga heard them then a smile crossed his handsome face

Kouga gave a couple of howls in response "Yes I mated Kagome" he said in ookami language

**The morning after, and the big surprise**

Kouga awoke with Kagome in his arms both smiling they stared into each others happy love filled eyes "Good morning mate" Kouga greeted

"Good morning koishi" she answered "Want get ravaged again? She teased

"Damn woman you stole my virtue last nigh now you wanna do it again" he joked

"Yeah but I was in the cold water minding my own business, then you took advantage of me. Sniff, sniff and popped my cherry" she teased feigning tears

Kouga picked her up in his big strong arms carried her to the hot spring and stepped into the water. He put her on her feet they started kissing Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and soon her legs were around his waist. His hands moved down to her ass and she ground against him

"Rape, help rape" he teased "I'm just a poor helpless innocent weak wounded wolf help"

"Oh yeah somebody help me I've been wolf napped"

"Ah shut up and enjoy it" he teased, then kissed her and dove his tongue into her mouth,

their bath led to more pleasurable activities

_**Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha awoke with his mates arms around him feeling smug cocky and sure of himself he was gloating "I have the real Kagome, and that stupid mangy wolf is stuck with Ayame" He was hard and ready for some more mating

He closed his eyes turned and kissed Kagome his beautiful new mate and called her name his stiff member poking into her. Then opened his eyes saw her and froze his eyes grew wide and his heart almost stopped at the same time

"What nooooo?" Inuyasha screamed

He jumped up dressed then ran straight toward Keade's Village "I did everything Shazume told me to. Then that means that fucking mangy wolf got Kagome., note to self must find and then kill old witch Shazume" he thought, even though Shazume was really a young beauty

"Shazume that witch tricked me, but why? Inuyasha said

Inuyasha entered the village Looking for Kagome and he did not have long to wait. Arm and arm Kouga, and Kagome entered, Inuyasha's blood boiled at the sight of it. And the murder of a certain ookami filled his mind Kouga was waiting for the hanyou to start like he knew he would

"Here we go" Sango exclaimed

"Fucking mangy wolf you took Kagome"

"Inutrasha this time it's not just a claim Kagome's my mate ,claimed mated and marked by me, by Youkai law you have no right or claim to her. If you try anything Sesshoumaru is the ruling lord of these lands I'll go to him with my case, and lord Kurama of the wolf tribes, I can smell Ayame on you, you're a lucky bastard" so what the hell are you bitching about?

"Kouga you ain't gonna do shit" Inuyasha said then drew tetsuseiga

Kouga unsheathed his sword the dragon blade for the first time it transformed into a wide glowing blade. And he took a battle stance waiting for Inuyasha to try his first attack "Come on dog butt make a move"

"Wind scar" Inuyasha called out

"Dragon binding strike" Kouga said

Kouga easily deflected the wind the scar sending it back to Inuyasha, and bound him with it at the same time. Arms against his sides and unable to move it was like Inuyasha was wrapped in ropes

"You can't do shit and cannot have her, I'll break your claim" Inuyasha promised

"Mutt face you are the one who can't do shit" Kouga snapped "So stop acting like a little bitch. Damn looks like poor Ayame's gonna have to be the man, since your such a girl"

"Fuck you Kouga"

"By Youkai law she's mine my mate and wife. As soon as this is finished I'm going to lord Sesshoumaru he makes decisions on and upholds the laws of these lands"

"Kouga you will and cannot do a fucking thing about it" Inuyasha snapped out "Ice prick isn't here so you can't do shit" he gloated

Then a deep sensual voice said "I am afraid that is where your wrong little brother. And I do not need to have a hearing on this matter, lord Kouga already has my ruling and it is in favor of him" Sesshoumaru informed Inuyasha then smiled evilly

"Well, well, well if it ain't lord prissy pants the ice prince" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Hmm at least I am not a clay zombie fucker like you were before Ayame" Sesshoumaru responded with a smirk "Poor Ayame she's really getting cheated seeing as how you're very lacking in something important to the female gender"

"Ohhhhh shit he's got ya there mutt face" Kouga said then laughed "Poor Ayame well she can always have another more well endowed male to take care of her needs, and with ookamis that is often" he needled

"And just what in the fuck is that supposed to mean? Inuyasha barked

"D, di, dick. Lack of dick Inu, Inuyasha" Miroku gasped out between laughs

"Ma, may, maybe you could buy one and use it" Sango got out "Sucks being you hah?"

"Damn Inuyasha I feel for ya brother" Kagome ragged

"I could always service your mate" Sesshoumaru teased the wide eyed hanyou

Then applause was heard everyone turned and looked Shazume stepped out from behind the bushes grinning evilly. Inuyasha enraged without thinking and forgetting that what he had asked Shazume to do was to be kept a secret, did something that he would soon come to regret he blurted out

"Shazume you hag this isn't what I asked for, or paid you to do you traitor" Inuyasha bellowed then realized what he had just done and gulped

Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku "Inuyasha you what? They said

An enraged Kouga "Dog breath what the fuck did you do? I'll kill you"

"Little brother what have you done? Sesshoumaru asked

"I will tell you" Shazume said

"Shazume no you will not now shut the fuck up hag" Inuyasha demanded

Sesshoumaru laughed then said "Fool you do not know who you're dealing with"

With a wave of her hand Inuyasha's mouth would not open and he was unable to speak. Shazume then looked at Inuyasha smiling evilly then spoke

"I'll tell you what this traitorous pup did, he came to me a few days ago asking for a mate switching potion. He decided that he wanted to take Kagome as his mate, but not caring if they'd be happy or not wanted me to use a potion to make Kouga, and Ayame become mates so he'd then be free to have Kagome" Sazume said

"Inuyasha with these new claws I can kill you slowly, and enjoy it" Kagome said

"He also wanted potion for Kagome to be his mate I simply did the opposite,. Kouga, and Kagome were destined for one another. The so called separation potion that I gave you and you fed them was really a mate love and lust potion to bring them together, just as the potion that you and Ayame drank was also a mate love lust potion, you came to me to help you fulfill your own selfish interests not caring about others happiness" Shazume said

"I was going to remove your jewels, then sit you into hell" Kagome said "But this is so much better"

"You could have simply went to Kagome sat down talked to her and asked her to become your mate. Oh and by the way Inuyasha I can see the past present and future, and I have seen all the times you went back and forth between Kagome, and Kikyo in the past, you have a traitorous heart" Shazume explained

"Little brother Shazume can also read the hearts of people, when she looks at you she see's and knows the truth, she knew the minute she saw you" Sesshoumaru Informed him

With the whole group cracking up laughing Inuyasha was released from his bindings and stood there dumb struck his face beet red in shock. Kouga felt like busting his balls walked over to and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek then said

"Thanks mutt face if you had not have fucked up so bad, I would'a never had Kagome"

To further rub salt in the wound Kouga did a happy dance saying "I got my woman, I got my woman all thanks to mutt face"

"Yes thank you Inuyasha Kouga is amazing beyond my expectations. And big in so many ways" Kagome taunted

Then Ayame started nearing the village "Ohhhhh Inuyasha the little woman is coming" Miroku teased

"Y, y, yeah Inuyasha yo, you don't want to keep h, her waiting" Sango choked out between laughs

"Go on get going mutt face you are still on your honeymoon" aren't ya? Kouga taunted

"Congratulations Inuyasha no hard feelings" Kagome teased

Inuyasha looked up ah crap fuck no" why me? He said then ran like hell

"Awww little brother don't be that way" Sesshoumaru joked

"Oh no you don't dog boy get back here we aren't done yet" Ayame said "Are you a dog, or a chicken? Stop acting like a cowardly disgrace to the proud canine race"

"Gulp, eep" Inuyasha squeaked

"Oh hi everybody" Ayame said as she bolted past them toward Inuyasha

"Congratulations Ayame" they all said in unison

"Thanks, and the same to you Kouga, and Kagome" Ayame said "Inuyasha get your ass back here now"

"Eeeeek" he squealed

"Finally sounding like what he is a giant rat" Kouga joked

"Hey Ayame? Kagome called

"Yeah?

"Keep chasing him, Inuyasha loves a good chase and a strong aggressive woman" Kagome said

"Wench" Inuyasha whined

"Does he now? Ayame replied "Good to know, oh Yashy do I have plans for you"

Sesshoumaru started laughing so for balance put one hand on Kagome's shoulder "M, miko you are t, truly sadistic" he gasped

"Shazume what will happen with those two? Miroku asked

"Well I will put it to you this way your cute but foolish Hanyou friend is as you say in deep shit. Ahh Sugimi sama if you could see your pup now" Shazume said with a big grin "But oddly enough and believe it or not Ayame and he were meant for each other"

"No no, nooooo, let go put me down" they heard Inuyasha say, then turned to look and saw him slung over Ayame's shoulder "Ohhhhh fuck I give up, she's absolutely relentless" he said in defeat

"See ya in a few days" Ayame said to the group, as she carried Inuyasha off

"Show him no mercy" the other smiling evilly females said in unison

"Wenches, oh why me?" was the last thing Inuyasha said before they disappeared from sight


End file.
